Miénteme
by Gingereles
Summary: Ada trabaja como fotógrafa para la revista revista le ordena fotografiar al reconocido actor Alexander Grayson para le edición "El hombre vivo más sexy" pero cuando lo conoce, éste le propone llevar a cabo una gran tafador, mentiroso, pero maliciosamente seductor, Alexander quiere a Ada para su propio beneficio, en TODOS los sentidos.¡Denle una oportunidad!EROTIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Bueno, hola (?) Esta es la primera historia que subo a una página, me gusta mucho escribir y también recibir críticas, no importa si son buenas o malas, son bien recibidas para mejorar. Espero me den una oportunidad, no creo que esté tan mal la historia y si les gusta, por favor dejen Review y subo otro capitulo y así.**

**PERDÓNENME porque esto es Fanfiction y debería ser un fanfic, pero no encuentro otra página decente para subir mi historia. No me odien ): **

**ADVIERTO que esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas de sexo fuertes y explícitas. Si NO TE GUSTA la literatura erótica, esta historia no es para ti.**

**No les quito más tiempo, pasen a la lectura.**

**¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! **

Capítulo 1

Estar detrás de la cámara era lo mío. Saqué cuatro fotografías más de la modelo esbelta y de piel morena y le permití que se fuera felicitándola por lo bien que se veía en las fotos. Llevaba ya tres años trabajando para la revista People, una de las más importantes en todo el mundo. Me habían contratado por mi talento innato con la cámara, y desde niña había sabido que lo mío era capturar situaciones perfectas y sentir en qué momento hacerlo.

Dejé la cámara sobre la pequeña mesa y me senté a repasar mentalmente las cosas que debía hacer ese día. Muchas personas me habían aconsejado que contratara a una asistente, pero me gustaba resolver mis asuntos yo misma y aunque esa era la excusa que le decía a todos, la verdad era que me costaba confiar en las personas, incluso confiarles mis citas de trabajo.

"_Otra sesión a las diez. Puedo almorzar a las doce. Sesión con Rihanna a las tres y estaré libre a las seis o siete, esa mujer es muy exigente." _

Hundí mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo y saqué mi teléfono para enviar un mensaje a la única persona en toda la ciudad en la que si podía confiar, y quedé con ella de vernos a las doce para almorzar. Me preparaba para ir a buscar mis cosas y trasladarme a la sesión de las diez, cuando al estudio entró una mujer que estaba por encima de mí, y que a pesar de eso, nunca había sido para nada arrogante, solo engreída.

— ¡Ada querida! — exclamó Margaret. Vestía tan elegante que parecía lista para una sesión fotográfica, pero, ya estaba acostumbrada a mirar viejas y muchachas vestidas con lo último de la moda — Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito notificarte algo —

— Adelante, notifícalo —

— Muy bien — ella esbozó una leve sonrisa algo pícara — ya sabes que estamos con la edición del _hombre vivo más sexy_, saldrá el mes que viene — yo asentí — ¿Qué tal te parece que serás la fotógrafa de esa edición? —

Alcé las cejas ante la noticia. Eso era más que favorable para mí, para mi carrera y para mi bolsillo. Era la edición más importante de la revista, la más esperada y por la que mejor pagaban a quienes participaban. Nunca imaginé que me considerarían para la edición ya que me tenían exclusivamente para sesiones a top models y eran pocas las sesiones en las que fotografiaba a celebridades.

— ¿Es en serio? — solté aún sorprendida.

— Tan en serio como que este traje es de Valentino — Dijo mientras posaba de una forma exagerada, casi graciosa y ridícula — Pero eso no es todo, te trasladaremos a Los Ángeles por cuatro semanas para que organices las sesiones, queremos que hagas cuatro, cada una deberás enviárnosla para que la revisemos y te avisaremos si hemos decidido que son perfectas —

— ¿Los Ángeles? — Inquirí aún más sorprendida — Por supuesto, claro que sí —

— ¡Ada, estás casi en la cúspide de la fotografía! — exclamó sonriendo ampliamente. Su cabello blanco y bien peinado le hizo resaltar sus achinados ojos azules — Es tu oportunidad, después de esta edición, las celebridades, las agencias, incluso otras revistas van a quererte. Por supuesto qué, esperamos que sigas siendo fiel a nosotros — Me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse — Pasa a las dos por mi oficina, te diré a quién vas a fotografiar y cuando te irás —

Casi salté por todo el estudio de la emoción. Siempre había deseado el éxito, ser reconocida por mi trabajo, que se me presentaran las mejores oportunidades, y ahí estaba, la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, y aquello merecía celebración, pero antes, tenía que terminar con la próxima sesión y me apresuré a hacerlo.

Cuando casi iban a dar las doce, corría hasta el restaurant en donde había quedado de encontrarme con Audrey, mi mejor amiga de la infancia y la única con la que siempre podía confiar. Me aseguré de que no se me cayera el bolso y de no tropezar, muchas veces me había estrellado contra el suelo de aquellas calles por no mirar bien por donde andaba, y debido a lo blanca que era mi piel, se me formaban moretones que me duraban semanas en el rostro. Llegué agitada al lugar, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de manera notable y la respiración acelerada. Evalué el sitio con la mirada, buscando entre las mesas a Audrey, y la encontré sentada en una mesa para dos que estaba situada justo al lado del gran ventanal que daba a la poblada calle. Era una vista hermosa, y Audrey se encontraba inmersa en ella. La conocía de toda la vida, era no muy alta, de piel blanca, de rasgos faciales finos y ojos de color ámbar que combinaban muy bien con su larga cabellera lacia y castaña. Atractiva sin duda, tenía unos cuantos admiradores, nunca se decidía por alguno, y los tenía en tres y dos, sin saber qué hacer, pero a pesar de ser una mujer deseada, era muy inteligente y trabajaba como editora en New York Times.

— Qué suerte que no estés ocupada hoy — le dije mientras me sentaba frente a ella. Me miró sonriente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, también pienso que es una suerte, pero siempre que tenga tiempo libre, es bueno que nos reunamos para que me pongas al tanto de todo lo que sucede en tu vida — dijo rápidamente. Algunas veces ella hablaba tan rápido que resultaba ser gracioso — Cuando pasamos dos días sin vernos te siento tan lejana, Ada, siento que me pierdo tres años de tu vida —

— No seas exagerada, ser la editora principal del New York Times no es cualquier cosa, tienes que concentrarte más en eso —

— Estoy más que concentrada, te lo aseguro —

En ese momento, el mesero nos entregó la carta del menú y se retiró dejándonos a solas para que pudiéramos pensar en nuestra orden. Miré el menú mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. El lugar estaba fresco y olía muy bien. Lo consideraba uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, no solo por el ambiente, sino por la exquisitez de la comida.

— Comienza tú — le ordené indicándole que podía comenzar a contarme las novedades en su vida.

— Muy bien… — Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados. De repente los abrió y me miró fijamente — Todos en el trabajo me admiran, me halagan, todo es cómodo, ese ascenso me vino muy bien, no sabes cuánto, y me sorprende como todos saben mi nombre, ¡recibo tantas llamadas! Es imposible no confundirme, pero creo que me acostumbraré. No creo tener algo más que contarte… ¡Ah! Terminé con James — Mi vista se fijó en ella y fruncí el ceño ante la noticia.

— Pensé que habías dicho que era el indicado — comenté.

— Pensé que lo era, pero en cuanto comencé a estar ocupada con el trabajo, salió con ese asunto de que ya no le dedicaba tiempo, que ya no salíamos, que esto no podía seguir así — ella resopló con fastidio — Cosas simplemente estúpidas, así que le dije que se fuera a la mierda —

— Es una lástima, parecía un hombre serio y como para asentar cabeza. Ya encontrarás a alguien más, siempre lo haces — Al oír eso, ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Y cuando tú encontrarás a alguien? — inquirió. Bajé el menú ya sabiendo lo que iba a ordenar y me hice esa misma pregunta en mi mente.

— No lo sé, pero no creo que sea ahora, además sabes que no se me da eso de las relaciones serias — Confesé con la mirada baja. No era que mi mala suerte con los hombres me afectara, pero si desanimaba un poco.

— Claro que no, se te van mejor aquellas de una noche y listo, lo he notado —

— Tendré que vivir de simples noches entonces — comenté riendo.

— Vamos, Ei — Soltó. Aquel diminutivo siempre me había parecido extraño, pero prefería no decírselo — Eres atractiva, todos lo sabemos, nadie más en toda la ciudad tiene esos increíbles rizos rojizos, que por cierto siempre te he envidiado porque se forman de una manera perfecta, además, eres la única fotógrafa de todo New York que es pelirroja natural, tienes esas increíbles pecas que no son exageradas y no me hagas recordarte que todos tus ex novios han recalcado que tu boca es incluso mejor que la de Angelina Jolie —

Solté una carcajada ante aquellas observaciones de su parte. Era cierto, muchos de mis ex siempre habían confesado la debilidad que según ellos, mis labios producían, pero para mí eran normales, algo carnosos sin duda, pero normales. A ser sincera, no le prestaba mucha atención a los halagos que me hacían por mi físico, puesto que lo superficial, no era mucho de mi agrado.

— Pensaré que quieres ligar conmigo — bromeé — Pero ya, en serio, tú sabes que no me siento así —

El mesero llegó a la mesa y de inmediato ordenamos. Sabía que al igual que yo, a Audrey le rugía el estómago del hambre, y ya nos quedaba solo una hora para degustar la comida, hablar, y luego volver a nuestros trabajos. Después de unos años, nos tocó acostumbrarnos a lo rápido que en New York, se tenían que hacer las cosas cuando trabajabas en industrias importantes.

— Qué tontería, Ada, tú lo que necesitas es a un hombre que te haga sentir sexy, deseada, un macho que te lleve a lo más extremo y que te haga perder la desconfianza que te tienes a ti misma — Habló. Los gestos exagerados que le había agregado a cada palabra, me habían hecho reír casi de manera escandalosa.

— Lo que necesito es que venga rápido la comida porque muero de hambre — En ese instante recordé que no le había dado la noticia a Audrey y me sobresalté en la silla — ¡Por Dios, lo olvidé! —

— ¿Qué? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— No te lo he dicho —

— ¡Pues dilo ya! — exclamó ansiosa.

— Seré la fotógrafa de la edición de este año del _hombre vivo más sexy del mundo_ — Anuncié. Audrey abrió completamente los ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro se fue formando lentamente hasta hacerse amplia.

— ¡Dios santo, Ada, eso es increíble! — Soltó con emoción — Es la edición que más me gusta, le gusta a todo el mundo, de hecho, en el periódico haremos el artículo que anunciará que People ya eligió a ese hombre —

— Y tendré que irme a Los Ángeles cuatro semanas — Añadí.

— Ada, eso es una gran oportunidad para ti, felicidades —

— Lo sé, estoy emocionada, finalmente, todos comenzarán a reconocerme, estoy tan metida en esto, Drey, no sabes cuánto, mi carrera es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar — Confesé sonriendo. Audrey seguía sonriendo, hasta que en un momento su rostro se tornó serio, y luego la sonrisa apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez tan maliciosa como me imaginé que eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

— Ei, ¿Sabes que significa también? —

— Qué ganaré millones —

— No, bueno, eso también, pero, ¡Vas a fotografiar al hombre más sexy del mundo! —

— Drey, fotografío a personas sexys todos los días — espeté. Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Pero no a la persona MÁS sexy —

— Sigue siendo una simple persona que todos consideran más atractiva que otros —

¿Qué? Yo misma me sorprendí ante mi comentario. No podía negar que cuando fotografiaba a hombres sexys, mentalmente me colgaba la baba, pero siempre mantenía el profesionalismo por delante.

— ¿Ya te han dicho quién es? — Preguntó con ansias. Su rostro en aquel instante parecía el de una adolescente que deseaba saber el último chisme del chico más popular de la preparatoria.

— Me lo dirán a las dos — Respondí.

— Y me lo textearás — Exigió con rapidez.

— Eso sería venderle información confidencial a la prensa — Objeté mientras reía.

— Pensándolo bien, publicarlo antes que la revista, resultaría ser un gran éxito para el periódico —

— No te atreverías, perdería mi trabajo —

— Bien, no me atrevería, pero anda, quiero saber quién será —

Me rogó todo el rato que tenía que decírselo apenas lo supiera, y me hice a dura para divertirme un poco. La comida resultó exquisita como siempre, y antes de que se hicieran las dos, ya avanzaba rumbo al trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El edificio se alzaba monumental, con el nombre "People" resaltando. Recordé lo fascinada que me había sentido la primera vez que lo había visitado, jamás había estado tan nerviosa como en mi primer día de trabajo, pero todo al final, había resultado bien. Entré apresurada y llegué puntual a la oficina de Margaret quien al verme, colgó el teléfono y me invitó a sentarme frente a ella. Tenía el escritorio repleto de imágenes y de papeles, pero aun así, ella se veía muy relajada.

— Esa puntualidad me encanta, Ada, siempre tan profesional — Confesó mientras me miraba sonriente — ¿Sabías que fue tu dedicación y tú actitud tan profesional lo que te llevó a ser considerada para esto? —

— No lo imaginé, pero agradezco que me hayan considerado y elegido —

— No agradezcas, querida, siempre has sido eficiente y tus fotografías nos encantan sin duda. Eras perfecta para esto —

— No los defraudaré — Le aseguré. No podía evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

— Estoy segura de eso — Asintió — Bien, hemos decidido que te irás mañana a primera hora, queremos tener esta edición lista lo más pronto posible y queremos que sea perfecta —

— De acuerdo, lo será —

Margaret buscó entre el montón imágenes que tenía sobre su escritorio y al cabo de un minuto, encontró la que buscaba, poniéndola en frente de mí. No pude apartar la vista de la imagen, ni siquiera comprendí por qué no me lo imaginé, si yo misma había pensado que aquel hombre sin duda, era el más sexy sobre el planeta. Mis labios se entreabrieron un poco, embelesada por lo atractivo del rostro masculino con rasgos faciales un poco duros, finos y varoniles que se mostraba en la foto. Aquel hombre tenía el rostro que solo un Dios mitológico podía poseer; la mirada penetrante, los ojos grises y brillantes; el cabello tan negro como el ébano, lacio y con un corte que lo hacía ver abundante, algo despeinado pero tan masculino como su misma cara. Lo conocía, sin duda, no personalmente, sino porque en mi adolescencia, aquel había sido mi más grande amor platónico. Sexy desde que se le veía joven en las series televisivas para adolescentes, y en ese momento, sexy y maduro, con una barba bien cuidada y rebajada, parecía un hombre duro, sensual, rústico e imponente.

— Alexander Grayson — Murmuré. Margaret me despertó de mis pensamientos, demostrándome que había escuchado mi murmullo.

— Así es. El actor Alexander Grayson, el más importante en estos momentos, el más famoso y el más codiciado — Ella miró la foto con tanto deseo que aquello me incomodó — Este hombre tiene… algo que atrae de manera sorprendente, es imposible no mirarlo por mucho rato, es simplemente el hombre vivo más sexy del mundo —

No podía asimilarlo muy bien. Yo, fotografiando a Alexander Grayson, el hombre que había sido protagonista de mis fantasías juveniles, el hombre cuyo poster había estado colgado sobre mi cama cuando aún era víctima del acné, y sobre todo, el hombre que siempre había visto como imposible de conocer. Si pensaba que lo superficial para mí no importaba, con Alexander Grayson de frente, eso quedaba atrás, su atractivo físico hacía que uno se olvidara de la moral y dejara volar la imaginación. Pero no podía demostrar que su atractivo tenía algún efecto en mí, no delante de mis jefes, eso podría hacerme perder el trabajo, y mi profesionalidad me lo había concedido, no perdería aquella oportunidad solo por la atracción que un actor producía, cosa que era muy normal puesto que las celebridades siempre habían estado para ser admiradas y deseadas.

— Te alojarás en el Omni Los Angeles Hotel durante esas cuatro semanas, todo estará pagado cuando llegue el momento en que tengas que regresar y tenemos reservado un estudio para ti, para que puedas realizar las sesiones — Me informó. Segundos después, extendió hacia mí, un sobre amarillo — Aquí está la dirección del estudio y toda la información que necesitas, además del carnet que indica que perteneces a People y puedes alojarte en el hotel, de todas maneras, ya arreglé todo para que sepan que llegarás hasta allá mañana —

Tomé el sobre fascinada. No sabía realmente como lucía aquel hotel, pero no debía de ser menos de lo que me esperaba, al menos algo cuatro estrellas, no es que fuera exigente, pero estaba trabajando para la revista más importante del país y merecía recibir un muy buen hospedaje.

— ¿Tengo que contactar yo misma a Alexander Grayson? — Inquirí. Margaret negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Ada, por favor, pareces una fotógrafa primeriza. Las citas están acordadas, en el sobre se encuentran las fechas y las horas y ya el agente de Grayson sabe cuándo tienen que reunirse en el estudio. Grayson está informado, está de acuerdo con las sesiones y su agente también —

— Entiendo todo muy bien — Dije. Ella asintió sonriendo, demostrándome que estaba satisfecha con esas palabras, pero luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y me obligó a mí también a hacerlo.

— Necesitamos la foto perfecta para la portada, Ada, y confío en que la conseguirás. Queremos que captes del todo la sensualidad de Grayson, queremos que las mujeres vayan caminando por la calle y que al pasar frente a un puesto de revistas, se detengan a mirar a ese hombre tan sexy, que sientan emoción, que fantaseen y que al mismo tiempo sepan que él es más que imposible para ellas, pero que aun así, imaginen que tienen alguna posibilidad. Queremos que compren la revista, que las adolescentes coloquen la imagen en sus paredes. Alexander Grayson atrae, hipnotiza, y al estar en nuestra portada, la revista tendrá el mismo efecto en las personas —

— Les daré lo que quieren, se los aseguro —

Cancelé la sesión con Rihanna, sabía que luego lo iba a lamentar, pero al salir de la oficina de Margaret, mi mente estaba un poco revuelta. Sí, revuelta, es decir, aún no asimilaba bien aquella oportunidad y aún no procesaba que tendría a Alexander Grayson frente a mí. Me sentí como una idiota cuando llegué a mi apartamento y me dejé caer sobre sobre el sofá de cuero blanco. Estaba pensando como una adolescente y me parecía estúpido, ya había crecido, ya tenía 22 años y ya era madura, ya no fantaseaba con amores imposibles, estaba acostumbrada a ver personas atractivas todos los días y sabía que solo eran eso, personas que físicamente se veían bien, pero al final solo eran personas. Pensé en dedicarme un buen rato en la bañera, para poder relajarme, pero de inmediato sonó el timbre y tuve que ir a ver quién era. Audrey entró rápidamente en cuanto abrí, estaba repleta de bolsas de ropa, y una sonrisa muy amplia se mostraba en su rostro. Dejó las bolsas sobre el sofá y sus ojos color ámbar brillaron por su emoción.

— ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo? — pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— Ser la jefa tiene algunos beneficios. ¡Te he traído algunas cosas! —

Ambas miramos las bolsas, eran de diferentes colores y tenían distintos nombres que yo no alcanzaba a reconocer, sinceramente porque nunca había sido amante de la moda y prefería usar uno que otros vestidos normales y a veces algunos jeans. Al estar detrás de la cámara, a nadie le importaba como te vestías, solo el trabajo que hacías.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —

— ¡Ropa nueva! — exclamó y tomó una de las bolsas para abrirla.

— Tengo mucha ropa, Drey, no tenías que hacerlo —

— No es cualquier ropa, Ei, es ropa nueva, de diseñador, y no solo eso, es la ropa que usarás durante tus cuatro semanas en LA, porque no dejaré que te vayas a esa increíble ciudad, a fotografiar al hombre más sexy, vistiendo unos jeans y un simple suéter —

— No pensaba vestir así — Confesé. Su rostro se tornó serio.

— ¿No? De todas maneras, cualquier cosa que tuvieras en tu armario, no se compara con esto —

De una de las bolsas sacó un vestido negro que por lo que se veía, llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas pero tenía una abertura de lado que permitía mostrar un poco de la piel del muslo. Era cerrado arriba y pequeño, por lo que seguramente era muy ajustado. Después de observar el vestido, la observé a ella, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia porque su boca no se lo permitía y sus blancos y perfectos dientes se mostraban deslumbrantes.

— Es sexy sin ser vulgar — Comentó.

— Es muy hermoso — Admití. Pocas veces me había puesto vestidos así, no me sentía insegura con mi cuerpo, pero no eran muchas las situaciones que ameritaban esa vestimenta. Ella dejó el vestido a un lado y de otra bolsa, sacó otro, esa vez era un conjunto de falda de tubo, se veía muy ajustado también.

— Esto, es lo que usarás cuando tengas que ir a las sesiones. Es sexy, no es vulgar, se ve muy profesional y te dará un buen toque de elegancia —

— Está hermoso, Drey, muchas gracias, pero no debiste—

— Si debí y te traje muchos más, además, agregué cinco pares de zapatos, todos de Jimmy Choo —

Se acercó a mí, con una mirada tan dulce que me hacía recordar que aquella siempre iba a ser mi verdadera amiga, colocó sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y yo le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo usa la ropa — Susurró.

— La usaré, Drey, te lo prometo —

— Ahora dime quien es el hombre — Exigió.

Di varios pasos hacia atrás, con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el suelo.

— Alexander Grayson — Solté.

Subí la mirada para observar a Audrey y la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa. No sonreía, tenía la boca entre abierta y la mirada fija en el vacío, y de inmediato pensé que esa misma expresión se había formado en mi rostro cuando Margaret me había mostrado la foto de Grayson.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó de repente. Me sobresalté ante su grito y di un paso hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos. Fue entonces cuando vi como la sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro— ¡Alexander Grayson! — Exclamó — Dios santo, Ada, ¿Recuerdas cuando tu habitación estaba repleta de sus posters? —

— Lo recuerdo muy bien — Murmuré mientras avanzaba hacia el sofá para sentarme en él. Fijé la mirada en el arreglo floral que se ubicaba en la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente y me llevé el pulgar a la boca para mordisquear la punta de mi uña.

— ¿Cómo no lo imaginamos? — Preguntó — Hace poco vi su última película, se veía tan… divino, Ei, maduró bastante físicamente, se ve atlético, sin parecer un musculoso traga esteroides andante, digamos que está en el punto perfecto. ¡No puedo creer que vayas a fotografiar a semejante tipo, qué envidia! —

— Yo tampoco lo podía creer — Confesé y volví la mirada hacia ella. Sabía que mi rostro demostraba algo de preocupación y ella lo había notado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó, caminó hasta donde yo estaba y apartó algunas bolsas para poder sentarse a mi lado.

— Nada, solo… Dime como tengo que ponerme ese vestido —

Ella de inmediato se levantó sonriente y yo decidí que le daría una oportunidad a la moda, aunque sea por esas cuatro semanas, ya que toda la ropa era realmente hermosa y no iba a desperdiciar todo el dinero que ella había gastado solo para mí. No estaba segura de que la ropa cambiara algo en mí, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que iría a Los Ángeles, sacaría las fotos perfectas para la edición y Alexander Grayson sería para mí, un modelo más, sin afectar mi profesionalidad y mi dedicación.


End file.
